l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Iweko I
Kitsuki Iweko was a respected Kitsuki Investigator who later become the Kitsuki Daimyo. Following the end of the Toturi Dynasty Iweko competed in the Celestial Tournament and won, becoming Empress Iweko I. Early life Iweko was appointed chief magistrate in Fukurokujin Mura. Her task in the fortune's village was to restore order and tranquility. Unfortunately, many establishments offered gambling, sake, geisha and were hosts to illegal activities. Some of these establishments were owned by the Rokugo vassal family of the Bayushi. Her investigations forced the Lotus Kolat sect to cease all activities in the region to avoid discovery. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 71-72 Kitsuki Daimyo Iweko succeeded Kitsuki Mizuochi as Kitsuki Daimyo, Kitsuki Iweko (Diamond flavor) although the exact nature of how the succession came about is unclear. Rain of Blood Shortly before the Rain of Blood, Iweko was called to investigate the discovery of a cell of Bloodspeakers in the village of Heibeisu governed by Saigorei. The Bloodspeakers apparently drew the attention of the Dragon Clan magistrates intentionally, possibly to cloud the precognition of Togashi Satsu leading up to the Rain of Blood. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf War of Silk and Steel In 1167 Iweko, Hitomi Kagetora and Mirumoto Rosanjin decided to send Mirumoto Mareshi and the Emerald Magistrate Mirumoto Narumi with a party of magistrates to investigate the posesion of gaijin pepper at Kosaten Shiro, after a group of Nemuranai Seekers had been decimated in Crane lands by an explosion of a hidden cache of the ilegal substance. The bold Dragon movement was an attempt to threaten to expose the Crane in order to force them to withdraw their support of the Lion attack in the War of Silk and Steel, but it eventually would lead in the total involvement of the Crane in the war. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Murder of Imperial Heralds This year the Imperial Herald Miya Shoin sent three Miya Heralds to different Dragon provinces, where they were attacked and skinned alive. Between them was Shoin's friend Miya Yoshimaru. Iweko sent word to Shoin about the disturbing event. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) It was not known at that time the attack was planned and carried out by the madman Prophet of the Dark Lotus, Kokujin, who was starting to organize his peasant rebellion. Vacant Throne, p. 17 The Wanderer In 1168 Hitomi Maya came from Toshi Ranbo to Shiro Kitsuki to send word that the Empress Toturi Kurako, the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, and the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa had received testimony from the Nezumi ambassador, Zin'tch, indicating the Emperor Toturi III had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. Hachi requested the Clans to send warriors to assembly a rescue party at Crab lands. Iweko and the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin commanded Maya to gather Hitomi monks to join the Dragon party at the comand of Rosanjin. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Toturi III died in the Battle of the Tomb and left a vacant throne. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Shogun's Advisors This year at Shiro Kitsuki Iweko met Fusami, one of the former Shogun's Advisors. The Dragon had accepted the Shogun commanded the Empire during Naseru's absence and they were granted with the ronin duelist. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Toturi III's death After the Battle of the Tomb one of the two Dragon survivors, Mirumoto Hirohisa, arrived at Shiro Kitsuki with Shosuro Aroru. They informed to Iweko, Satsu, and Mareshi, that the Emperor Toturi III had died, as well as Mirumoto Rosanjin. The artifact Rosanjin had retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, a Jade Mirror, had been carried by Aroru. Satsu explained that the Jade Mirror showed the person looking at it their true essence. He ordered it taken to the High House of Light to be studied by the Togashi. Mareshi would be appointed as Mirumoto Daimyo but he requested to be married with Mirumoto Kei to share the responsabilities. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman Shiro Kitsuki Besieged Iweko was besieged at Shiro Kitsuki by and armies. The had supplied the Dragon with the rice they need to survive the winter, allowing her clan to continue its war. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Contender to the Throne Some among the Dragon Clan believed in 1169 that Iweko was a strong candidate for the Empty Throne, without denying the claim Togashi Satsu had to the position. Scenes From the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Medinat al-Salaam Iweko was among those considered by the Scorpion Clan in 1170 as the Dragon Clan ambassador to Medinat al-Salaam, and chosen by Yogo Honami as someone who could be dangerous and should be sent. Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Empress Iweko attended the Celestial Tournament held in 1170 to determine who would become the next Emperor. Iweko won the tournament, and became Empress Iweko I. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Imperial Positions Iweko appointed the following people to fill major positions in her new dynasty: * Bayushi Hisoka, Imperial Chancellor * Daigotsu Susumu, Imperial Advisor * Yoritomo Utemaro, Imperial Treasurer * Moto Jin-sahn, Shogun * Togashi Satsu, Voice of the Emperor Winter Court Iweko attended her first Winter Court as Empress at Kyuden Bayushi in 1170. Glory of the Empire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Imperial Consort Iweko attended winter court at Kyuden Gotei in 1171, where she was married to her Imperial Consort Akodo Setai at the Temple of the Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske External Links * Kitsuki Iweko (Diamond) * Kitsuki Iweko Exp (Emerald & Jade Championship) Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Dragon Clan Leaders